cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BGC
Hey squad, we have some great writers in Hyena. I thought we could put our work together and try to make a book about Hyena. So just post whatever you write for it on here, and anyone in the squad can add onto it. Any requested changes or ideas can be talked about online or on here. Have fun writing BGC (talk) 03:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) WRITING THIS IS CURRENTLY POSTPONED TO WORK ON LEGO MOVIE BGC (talk) 02:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) 'The Hyena Brigade Chronicles ' Chapter 1 Where it all began Burner GreenCharger was a very serious man. But this time he really needed serious. Burner, was a born soldier, a clone trooper, cloned from the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. With supriseing talent in combat. Burner was also a clone commander, who led a squad called the Hyena Brigade. Recently The Hyena, was given a very important mission. Not like any others they had before, but something bigger. Much much bigger. Some of the Brigade's best men all stood around a Holo computer in the War room. The men included, Flash Flybolter, Josh Deltafighter, Convoy Chief, Warrior Vizsla, Resh Turbo, and Mavrick Turbo. These men were the Elite of the Elite. "So, I understand it that we've got a new assignment sir." Josh said as he took his helmet off. "That's correct. The Hyena Brigade has been assigned a position in the Outer Rim: Umbara. The Separatist are wiping out the Republic forces fast. But that's not the only problem. Something isn't right. Command suspects Umbara is part of a bigger game. The Jedi sense it too." Convoy, helmet in hand, grinned and said "So do we get to make stuff go boom?" Burner pressed a button on the holo table, a holographic map of umbara lit up the room. Burner answered Convoy "If Intel's numbers are right, there will be plenty of tinnies to scrap. Now listen up." The men came to attention. on the holo map, three locations lit up. Burner gestured towards the marks "There are three hidden bunkers. The strange thing is they aren't being used in the main assault on our base, and they don't show up on radar. We only have these locations due to air recon." Warrior was studying the map. He said "What's going on? At least one of these bunkers is close enough for them to aid their droid friends. Why aren't they, what do they have in those bunkers?" Burner turned off the holo table and said. "That's what we're supposed to find out. Find out what is inside, take what is inside if we have to, and then we let Convoy do his thing and blow the places. We leave in two hours. Warrior, Josh and Flash, stay, we need to work out some details of our plan. The rest of you are dismissed." "Maybe we could ambush the clankers on this side, then the rest of the troops could take out the droids around the Bunker." Flash said, pointing to an area next to a certain Bunker Usk. "Negative, there's too many for us to ambush them. We need a sneak approach. Burner said. "Wait, if we came out from the woods here, Josh said, as he pointed to a wood around the Bunker. Then we could throw some grenades, and take out several units of droids, then the men here, would blast the remaining droids over here. Then we'd just blast the droids guarding the entrance and we'd be home free. The droids would never know what hit them." "hmmm. I guess its possible." Sure its possible! Warrior said, ecxitedly. "It looks like we have a plan." Burner said, grinning. The Hyena informed the rest of the men of their plan, and then moved out. They took the squads fairly large transport ship. The rookie pilot, Flash, fired up the engiens and within seconds, they were in the air, and leaving the atmosfiear. Flash made the jump to hyberspace sending them into a world of blue. About 2 hours after takeoff, the transport made through. "We're coming out of Hyberspace." Flash said, as he switched to main control. Suddenly the blue disappered and they came up on Umbara. Suddenly, Flash's eyes widened. A huge Separatist Blockade appered and Vulture droids closed in. "DROIDS!" Warrior yelled as he pointed to a squadron of droid TRI fighters heading their way. Flash set the system to aggresive control, and flew out of the way of laser fire. The crew bounced up and down as Flah comenced dangerous manovers in order to dodge the fire. "Someone manage the guns!" Flash yelled. Warrior and Josh ran past the men and down to the ship's laser cannons. They got in and immediately started blasting. "It would have been nice if command had warned us about this!" Mavrick yelled as he suddenly topled out of his seat. Suddenly a droid TRI fighter landed a lucky shot at one of the laser cannons, sending Josh tumbling to the floor. Then, by the sudden stop of blaster fire from the Briade's ship, the enemy was able to fire at their main engine. "Look out!!!" Flash yelled as sparks rained down on top of the crew. "We've lost the ship! Everyone into the escape pods, its time to go!" Burner yelled. Soon the men were running into the escape pods. But two were still missing. Flash immediately ran from one of the escape pods, down the halls. He turned down a hall to see Warrior, carrying injured Josh on his shoulders. "Go, Go!" Warrior yelled. They ran down the halls. Once or twice the men fell from the laser fire of Vulture droids. They reached the EE room ( Emergancy Evacuation Room ) to see the men all in the escape pods. "Come on!" Convoy yelled. They ran for the escape pods and got in one. Everyone closed the hatch to their escape pod, and the they were lonched down to the planet. Several droid fighters atrempted to destroy the pods, but failed. The men were safe, but at that very moment the men crashed on the planet survice of the darkened world of Umbara. Resh winced as the escape pod hit the ground. All the escape pods soon skidded to a stop. The men of Hyena began getting out of the pods. Resh said "Well, any landing you can walk away from..." "Yeah yeah, is a good landing." said Maverick as he reajusted his helmet from the crash. Burner walked over to where Joe, the medic, was bandaging Josh's arm. Burner gestured to josh's arm. "How is it Joe?" Joe finished putting the bandage on. "I removed some small shrapnel, apart from that there are some minor burns. I'd tell him to sit this one out, but he never listens. And being hostile territory, there isn't really a good place to sit it out ." Josh stood up, put his helmet on and said" I haven't missed a mission yet sir, and I'm not starting now." I added some on and earased the side conversations that weren't part of the story to make the page easier to read the story.BGC (talk) 14:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Just reformatted it into book form for easier reading. Great work so far.16:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC)BGC (talk) Later that evening, Burner briefed the men on the mission. It was difficult to memorize it in the time spand they had, but nothing was easy. They soon moved out into the darkness, not knowing what was coming. They reached Bunker Usk, to see commando droids! "This could be a problem". Josh said. "How are we suppose to get past those devences"? Convoy questioned. "This wasn't part of the plan." Flash said, nervously. "Well we're going to make it part of the plan." Burner declared. "I have a plan, follow me." Burner said, as the rest of the men followed him toward the deadly Bunker Usk. Hey guys, its Flash. You know I kinda feel like i'm doing this all by myself, so do you think one of you could finish the chapter where they go into Bunker Usk. 'Cause I have no idea how to finish it. Once that is takin care of, I will do the chapter about the death star plans. Once the men reached the droids, Burner suddenly stopped. He motioned for the men to get down as a patrol of commando droids passed. Suddenly, a droid spotted them. Immediately, the droids fired, and soon ever droid around the bunker knew their position. "This day just keeps getting better and better!" Resh said, sarcastically. "What's the plan sir?!" Flash said, as he dodged a laser bolt. Burner stared at the bunker, then he said, "there is too many. We need to call in support." "With all do respect sir, I think we can take these guys." Warrior said, as he shot a droid in the face plate. "I agree with Warrior." Flash said. "Negative. The only way we could possibly take out their forces, is if we had air support. " Burner said. "Air support....." Flash said, eyeing a small Separatist transport ship a fair way away from the bunker, parked in the trees. "I'll be right back." Flash said. "Flash wait!" Yelled Josh. But Flash was already running toward the ship. "He'll never get out of this one." Warrior said, as he saw commando droids running toward Flash. "We can't aid him, we can only hope he will make it back." Burner said, staring at the brave soldier. Chapter 2 Dangerous Work Mavrick ducked behind a large plant and said "So while the rookie goes for air support, what do we do?" Burner had attached his rifle to his back pack and was using twin D17 pistols to shoot a couple droids that got too close. He answered "We do what Hyena does best," he said as he vaulted over his cover and gestured for the rest of the men to do the same. "Scrap 'em!" The battle field was a blaze of light as lasers from both sides were fired at close range. Warrior grabbed a B1 battle droid by the neck and used it as a shield as he made his way towards the bunker. Josh shot a droids head off as he said "Never a dull day being a clone." Warrior ducked a wrist rocket from a B2 and said "I for one wouldn't mind a boring day or two." Convoy was operating a rotary cannon as he too slowly made his way toward the bunker door. He yelled "Less talking, more shooting!" Resh slipped another magazine of ammo into his rifle while Burner covered him. By now, they were close to the bunker, but there were droids on all sides of them. Mavrick asked Burner "So why did we charge the bunker?" Burner answered "By charging the bunker, they'll think we are doing an all out attack and send forces here. That should make it easier for Flash to find us some air support." Resh said "So how much longer 'till the air support?" Burner glanced over at were Flash had been running. In the distance he could see a few flashes from lasers. He told Resh "I think it will be here soon." added onto itBGC (talk) 04:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Flash ran as hard as he could toward the ship, every few seconds turning to blast a unfortunet droid. Flash was fast, but the droid soldiers were equally fast. Then Flash spotted the ship, it was close. Suddenly a super battle droid shot its loncher at Flash, sending him flying. He winced as he fel to the ground. Then Flash looked up to see the ship only a few yards away. He smiled and got up. Then he turned to see the droids running toward him. "Wait, wait. Before we start shooting and destroy what could be the start of a beautiful friendship, I just want you to know something." Flash said. "You're standing on a mine." Flash said, smiling. The droid looked down. "Oh- N- BOOOOOM! Flash ran to the ship, still smiling. He entered it and fired up the engiens. Then he took off. "Look out!!" Convoy yelled, as he pushed Resh out of the way from a laser bolt. "Thanks sir, I owe you one." Resh said. Convoy heled him up and said, "Well you wouldn't be much use to me dead would you?" Convoy said, grinning. "Droidekas!!!" Yelled Warrior. "Anyone have any charges left?" Burner asked. "Yeah I've got some. Mavrick said, takin some charges out of his pack, and tossing one to Burner. Burner rolled a charge toward the droideka closest to him and it exploded. "It will take forever doing it this way!" Yelled Resh. "We have to try." Said Burner. "Commander, I was just scouting ahead, and I saw that they're sending reinforcements! Sir they've got tanks." Said Crix. Suddenly, the droid reinforcements appered at the edge of the wood. "Droids!!" Yelled Josh. "Oh no, not good!" Yelled Warrior. Suddenly a Separatist ship appeared in the sky. "More reinforcements!" Yelled Josh. Burner grinned. "Oh that's what I call reinforcements!" Flash! Then the tanks were in firng distance. "Oh no you don't!" Said Flash as he blastd the tank. Then he blastd the other tanks, and then all the droids. He had did it! Flash landed the ship and joined the other men as they entered Bunker Usk. Hey Burner can I wanted to get your opinion on the Sith Hunters character thing, Shinobi is really trying to get Shinobi (Halo version) in the story, I would, but I'd rather not have a Spartan in the story, and keep it somewhat original Hyena Brigade. Do you think I should do it or not? Because last thing I want to do is cause any problems on the wiki.Castor 118 (talk) 04:06, June 18, 2014 (UTC)